True Colors
by mangoshake24
Summary: England late? impossible ? who's that girl beside you Prussia ? my, my let me introduce you a girl who you never expected to be who she seems to be with her "fake facade of a impossible personality . sorry if my summary sucks hehehehe...


True Colors

**P.S. I am sorry if Fem! England here and Prussia and the rest of the characters here are kind of OC or are OC….. I do not own hetalia sadly… please if ever I have the same story as you.. I am sorry for I do not know, I promise you , I am innocent. So I am sorry…hope you like it though ****.**

"Where in the world is England?!" Germany was stuck at either he should be worried or be mad for the English woman would always be at least 1 hour earlier than the actual meeting time and apparently it was 10 minutes before the start of the meeting, heck even her siblings Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and Ireland were here earlier than her and that is like accomplishing the impossible, plus it was her turn to host the Germanic/ Celtic language meeting organization in London.

Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands, Belgium, Scotland, Wales , Northern Ireland, Ireland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Luxembourg and himself was here except for England. Though he really didn't know why the Hungarian was here but didn't want to question for she looks like she is about to hit the next person who ever disturbs the aristocrat, aka his brother Prussia.

He didn't and wouldn't let his brother go because first, the Hungarian is in the meeting room (which is very bad if you were to leave both of them in the same room and at the same time we all have no idea why she is here when it is obviously cleared to everyone that Prussia is not to be here) second he'll cause a huge mess in the meeting room , so apparently what he didn't expect is that a Brunette Teenage girl with turquoise eyes was with his Brother , Prussia when they both entered the meeting room and what he didn't expect is that, his brother was quiet and just talking like a normal person to this girl who called him, big brother.

Now Germany certainly NEVER expected that. Everyone was looking at the two intruders, who just entered the meeting room door with a girl giggling and smiling like there was no tomorrow and an oddly quiet yet contented Prussia who was just smiling at the said girl.

Just when Prussia felt the stares, he motioned the girl to stop ( in a polite way which cause Austria to nearly fall off his chair) until Germany asked with irritated yet at the same time a confused tone "Bruder, Who is this girl ? You know that you're not supposed to be here nor should you bring random guests. And why does she call you big brother?"

Oops there goes England's cover, looks like they both forgot to stop by a restroom to put on England's hair color and emerald green eye contacts. How delightful! She even forgot to change her apron blue, Lolita dress and boots to a meeting attire just like everyone else except for Hungary .

Prussia and England were at lost of words, England just sighed and explained the whole situation to Germany and the rest of the gang. "Germany , it's me, England. And to answer your question on why I call Prussia Big brother was because- " "Because I was the one who took care of her and raised her to become what she is now" Prussia cut her lines . Everyone was in a state of 'some sort of paralyzed situation' which brought tension to the room and that England was oblivious too.

Hungary managed to speak after a few moment with " Is this the girl you were talking about , back in the days, whom you were raising before Germany came. The one and only girl who I saw with blondish – brown hair and jaden eyes that looked Germanic yet strangely Celtic . the girl whom you thought, loved, treated like a princess and would that you said you'd kill anyone who would dare to make you're her cry because , she was the only family you had that time after….. yea… ?" Prussia contemplated the question for a while then answered "yes, the very girl whom I thought, raised, loved, protected, and gave everything from fighting skills to education for her own good, My very own little sister whom I couldn't leave during those times and whose wars I'd always fight without other countries knowing of such , my lady ." Time seemed to pass by slowly as they kept on looking back and forth from England and Prussia until they both sat down. England sat between Scotland and Germany while Prussia was across Germany and beside the Irish siblings and the Nordics. Germany didn't even bother to stop his brother from all the shock this came into result to.

Time seems to fly fast until it reached the time where Germany would be reciting some updates until they decided to half the German nation's presentation with Germany reporting for the west and Prussia for the east. After Germany would be Prussia. when Prussia came Infront, they we're all expecting some mischief and some jokes and a few tricks (except England who know everyone learnt later on that is as oblivious and sweet like as Italy yet with a grace of a lady and intelligence that could be compared to her smart-ass excuse of a brother, Prussia with a some-how still short but much more tolerable temper )with hungary armed with her frying pan just incase. What they didn't expect is that for him to deliver the speech and progress with poise, perfection, and great delivery.

Though England applauded , Germany thought that maybe a 20 minute break from all the confusion and weird things that is yet to be resolved should be enough, so he declared a 20 minute break.

Everyone left the room exluding Germany , the Uk and Irish Siblings and England.

===================================================================  
"Hey Mr. Germany !" , "Oiii! Germain ! " yelled England, When Germany turned, he saw a girl smiling like she never knew how to frown but only smile , until England sat beside him. Germany was quite doubtful yet curiosity took the better of him, so then he asked "uhmm… you could drop of the formalities, England bu have a question…..If you don't mind, but If you're Gilbert's sister, does that mean your my sister too?" England was shocked by such a question, by now all of the Uk and Irish siblings turned their attention to the scene happening inside the meeting room. "well yes, you could say that, but I am nothing but your half sister. I am no Germanic nation nor am I a celtic, well atleast fully. I only have half of each. " she answered in a way that she is talking to a person whom she was always talking too.

10 minutes past of their conversation

"I always found dictionaries of my neighboring countries' language that time infront of my doorstep with some tutors when I was a growing country and when Bruder was still much more dominant. I never really understood where it came from until Bruder explained to me after he went back from a meeting for 3 days." Germany mentioned to Alice, with a hint of smile and good aura radiating over him, When Alice spoke " That's what happened to me too! , He told me that it was for my own good, though I never got the true use of learning Scots, Scottish Gaelic, Irish, Welsh, Danish, French, Dutch, Norweigan and Portuguese until war usually happened, just in case they said their orders were in another language and Bruder was right! We used it in our advantage and everything…. Though I still struggled with some words during those times, He would scold me in the end to always be careful because in the end, he goes out of his county secretly just to fight my war and bail me out, only me and would scold me for more than 2 weeks to be careful and won't let me out of the house because he says 'I'm in in shape to go walk around in the outside danger zone' hehehehe … I guess bruder will always be bruder… though I had to learn German also because of him saying that I should understand his language." England ended with a sigh while smiling.

After a long conversation between the two, they still never understood why Prussia was acting like a over-protective yet silly brother to them no matter how silly he acts with others but they never knew that during that long conversation …. Prussia was just leaning on a wall around the corner listening to his siblings until Scotland, the two Irelands and Wales stood right infront of him as if requesting for something important written all over their facial expressions. Who happens to have exited the meeting room after 15 minutes of the conversation of England and Germany had started.

**I am really sorry if it sucks! I am just new to this and like what I said earlier this is my first fanfiction after 3 years of making this account and having the courage to finally put my works here. So I am also sorry If my grammar and spelling sucks. I am currently as you can see not very good in English(even my home language, Filipino) I'm sorry but I do hope you like this… I was planning on making another story related to this? There are so many authors her that inspired me and I want to be just like them, tell me if I need to improve **** . – Mangoshake24**


End file.
